Truth or Dare
by Allume a Pense
Summary: [Kat's back!] An afternoon walk turns into an innocent game and a deep confession. Short oneshot, please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I had the best idea in the world! I had to write it. Now, I'm reconsidering my resign …

October carries crisp winds into the life of the suburbs, breathing baked hues of orange and gold toned leaves around the sun-drenched town of Albuquerque. The sunset crept up upon the land silently, whispering tales of old love stories woven in pink skies, blended with the classically mellow orange …and tinted with golden streaks in the horizon, as a few playfully twinkling stars showed through a pallet of an afternoon canvas.

Leaves crunched under the weight of a 17 year old girl, with the whim of a 6 year old and the wisdom and depth of a lifetime. She looked longingly at the sky. Gabriella Montez had never been a dreamer. She always believed if it were scientifically probable then it just might have a chance of happening to her. But ever since New Years Eve, she believe _anything _could happen. And now, she was only waiting for something spectacular to occur …right before her auburn eyes.

Her friend, Troy Bolton, stayed by her side during their mid-afternoon walk. Troy imagined himself more with the blonde haired, blue eyed cheerleader type. He felt he was always doomed to what his peers chose for him; to be an NBA star and marry a pretty, young girl. But lately, he was thinking more along the lines of dark haired, brown eyed and Latina. He glanced quickly over to Gabriella, scanning every inch of her face, admiring her like she was a piece of art.

And maybe she was.

"The stars," Gabriella softly said, gazing at the sky as if she were talking to the few clouds rather than to Troy. She looked over at Troy, waiting for him to make a response, but he only smiled lovingly at her.

"Huh?"

"The stars, Troy." She repeated, looking back up at the art hanging above her. A canopy of smoldering passion hung over the two of them invisibly, for no one but their hearts to see. "They're out early. It's almost wintertime." She grinned. Troy laughed a little. Leave it to Gabriella to notice something like that.

The atmosphere was matching Troy and Gabriella: awkward. Taylor promised Gabriella Troy was into her, and Chad almost convinced Gabriella liked him. Neither knew if what their friends told them was true, but they liked to think that it was.

Gabriella watched her breath curl and fade away into the chilly air. Suddenly, she got an idea. Grinning to herself, she spoke again. "Hey Troy …can we play a little innocent game?"

"An _innocent _game huh?" Troy laughed. "Okay. What game?"

"Truth or dare. Except, _I _get to do them all." Gabriella giggled. Troy folded his arms, looking surprised but curious at the exact same time. He smiled.

"What? No fair. But, fine." He agreed, knowing inside he wouldn't have been able to turn down her silly request anyways.

"Okay Troy …" Gabriella mumbled, thinking long and hard. "Truth or dare?"

Troy knew there was a catch. Gabriella never did anything unless it was to get information; otherwise it was simply a wasteful use of precious time, in such cases like the bi-annual Scholastic Decathlon. Troy thought about whether he wanted truth …but then she might ask a girly question like, "You do you have a crush on right now?" and demand an answer. But, with dare, she could dare him to do something stupid, he might screw up and then he'll never have a chance.

He decided to seize the opportunity to _finally _tell this girl how he actually felt inside. How everytime she smiles at him, a spark runs through his body and his knees pass out, how everytime her voice quivers or when her eyes fill with tears his heartstrings are controlled by _her_, dancing with the marionette. He took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Truth."

Gabriella grinned. This was her chance! To find out if Taylor spoke the truth, to find out if Troy really did want to be more than 'just friends'. "Okay …hmmm …okay here's a hard one." She said quietly and shyly. "Troy, tell the truth. …How do you feel about me? You know …like …how do you _feel_?" she asked.

Troy smiled. It wasn't the exact question he had expected, but it was much bolder. "Gabriella, I think you're amazing. In fact, anytime I see you I want to run up to you and sweep you up …swinging you around. The …the first time I ever saw you, at the ski lodge, I wanted to kiss you. So badly, when the clock struck twelve I wanted to lean over and give you a Happy New Years kiss. But you had walked off."

There were tears in Gabriella's eyes, but happy ones at that. "Really?" she choked out. Troy nodded, and smiled.

"Really."

"Oh …um …okay well ...truth or dare?" Gabriella continued. Troy shrugged.

"Truth."

"Truth huh?" Gabriella laughed. "You say you like--love me." She continued. Troy watched intently as she considered the thought racing through her mind. "You say you love me ..."

"Dare you to prove it." She grinned.

Troy smiled, leaned in and kissed her.

**Author's Note: **Review or I'll re-quit. Thanks.

-Kat xoxo


	2. Shout outs and thank you notes!

**Author's Note: **So here's my shout outs to the good …and not so good reviews I got! Thanks you!

**StarInHeaven1014: **_YAY you're back! Oh I LOVE this one-shot, its ah-dorable! I especially love the first few paragraphs, they are so full of description and it makes the story all the cuter!_

Aw, thanks! Yeah, I've become somewhat a …description freak ever since I flipped out over a B on an English project –giggle-

**laguanabeachfreak442: **_NO! NO! NO! Don't re-quit! Don't re-quit! I'm reviewing! Thanks. LOL Anyways, l0vEd it just like i l0vEd all your other stories! I'm so glad you rethinking your decision on quitting! Those writing talents of yours shouldn't go to waste! haha :)_

No worries, after my good reviews I probably won't. Keep it up, okay? My writing talents are all for you, baybee!

**Writer11bee: **_I love this! It was absolutely perfect! That was so cute._

Gracias mucho. Thanks for the positive support. Love ya!

**ElvenPrincess69:**_Aw! How sweet. I really liked it._

Glad you liked it! I hope you read and (cough) review to my future stories. Hopefully, I'll get around to posting the other ones up too.

**Cream-cheese-girl: **_loved it! don't re-quit!_

I promise I won't. Thanks soooo much for the review. It helps me keep my interest in this site and in the subject (still unconscious from High School Musical Remix)!

**The Wizard of Kazath: **_That was great!_

It's great that you thought it was great. It was short, but still took awhile so my next one will be much longer. Thank you sincerely!

**Troyella411: **_AW! how cute! that was totally adorable! you're a great writer and it almost made me start crying! wow! that was great! i'm glad you're back! please stay? puppy dog face_

Wow. I can never resist a puppy dog face! Crying, huh? Like Gabriella? Haha, thanks, I won't threaten …and/or quit anymore. ;D

**Carito06: **_i loved it! you are such a great writer! the first paragraph was WOW! i wish i could write like that! great job! write more stories_

Thaaankkk youuu. I bet you could write like that (although I was impressed myself by that first paragraph). I swear, I will write more!

**Randomly SmuRfy: **_awwL! way to be bold, Gabriella!  
Smurfy_

I love it when Gabriella's bold, don't you. Alter egos rawwk (wow, I can spell).

**xGabriellaxBoltonx: **_LUV IT! I honestly love your stories. Please don't resign.I will cry if u do...like seriously. Please keep up the good work.  
xGabriellaxBoltonx_

NO MORE CRYING! Seriously. ;D Lol, I'm flattered you take my quitting so seriously. Thank you so much. E-mail me your birthday, okay? I'll write you a story.

moolkshakess (at) yahoo (dot) com

**Writer" – Anon.:** _U should just quit!  
I read ur profile be4, how bitchy u r! _

And I am not happy u back.  
Quit.  
Forever.

Lol thanks! I love flames. Maybe I am a bitch but only to people like you. So I tell the truth, but that's okay. I don't think I'm going to quit anymore, so life goes on.

By the way.

Calling a 12 year old a bitch?

Pathetic.

**HauntedWhisper714: **_giggles That was cute. I'm all giggly now. I'm supposed to be getting off the computer, due to the lighting storm, but I had to read this first. So if my computer crashes, I'm blaming you and your awesome writing skills! I want to play Truth or Dare now. But I can't. I don't have anyone to play it with. sigh Please write more stuff! Its cool!_

Hey, don't blame me for your technical difficulties! (lol, I stole your smilie!) Hah, I'll play truth or dare! Well …that might be challenging. Okay. Wow. I'm rambling. LALALA YOU ROCK.

**Amandeezy: **_YAY you're back. At least I hope you are (for a while). This was SUPER cute! Seriously, I loved it! You're, like, my favorite author. It broke my heart when you left...tear...okay, I didn't really cry, but I was shocked: O  
Like that... : ) _

Glad you wrote this!

clicks favorites!

I didn't mean to break your fragile heart! –sob- I'll buy you some tape for your birthday (just kidding!). Wow, a favorites! Thanks for the review, love ya lots!

**GregorySmithIsGorgeous22: **_aw that's adorable! I love it!_

Wow, you used adorable! (I started using ah-dorable and then …I don't know but it seems like everyone else is using it too). Glad you liked—loved it, thanks!

**Ally-617-luv-tv: **_I'd like to start off by saying that I am so tired of High School Musical.  
However, when I discovered that you wrote another story, I could not resist your brilliant writing skills. Please don't re-quit! I desperatly want to read more of your stories. And this one was so sweet! I loved Gabriella's dare. Great story!_

I can't believe I lured you in to High School Musical again. Am I that good to you people? Lol, but thanks a bunch of bananas. I'm looking forward to your reviews and approval, so please help me out. Thanks!

**Author's Note:** Alrighty. So I appreciate everyone taking the time out to review my story, whether it's you're glad I'm back, you love the story or I'm a total bitch (lol I had _no _idea where _that _came from –wink-). Love ya.

Besos,

Kat xoxo


End file.
